Pranksters
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Fed up with the boys comment Kensi decides to get her revenge on them in many different ways, all of them funny for her.
1. Prankster

Prankster

It was early Monday morning when Kensi entered the OPS bullpen and made her way towards their desks. Since they had been rearranged, everyone had settled into their own space leaving her with the perfect opportunity to get back at the guys for their constant teasing, especially about her love life. They wold be getting some big surprises over the next few weeks. Kensi had been planning her revenge on them for some time now and seeing their faces would be priceless but to avoid suspicion she would have to target them one at a time, starting with Callen.

Creeping in with her supplies, Kensi approached Callen's space and made her way towards the locked drawers on his desk. She retrieved the lock pick from her bag and opened the drawers. In the bottom drawer Kensi found her first target, Callen's personal supply of coffee. With a grin on her face she produced salt and pepper from her bag and added both to the coffee granules mixing them in as she went. Next she moved to the drawer above and emptied it of all the possessions which she dumped in a cardboard box addressed to a Special Agent G. Callen and moved to the sink where she began to fill a large balloon with water before fitting it into the empty drawer and closing it again tightly. In the final drawer she had debated over what to put in there but had finally decided on a furry toy snake that would spring out when the drawer was opened. With a smile on her face she wiped the drawer fronts and handles clean, locked them again and made them look normal again. With a final check she collected up her supplies, cleaned up and snuck back out of the building and drove home. Still smiling she went back to bed and fell asleep, looking forward to seeing Callen's reaction the next day.


	2. Callen's Reaction

Callen's Reaction

Callen walked into the OSP bullpen the next morning in a good mood. He had finished off all his paperwork from yesterday as so, if they didn't get a case, he could relax. To his surprise he was the last person to get to their desks as Deeks, Kensi and Sam were already seated working and Nate was sat in one of the armchairs looking like he was reading a book on psychology, when in actual fact the cover was hiding one of his favourite comics inside. He entered their area to a chorus on mornings and replying he sat down in his seat. Observing everyone Sam appeared to be finishing up his paperwork that was due to Hetty that morning and Kensi and Deeks were filling out yet another one of the personal forms that they were all swamped with all year round. Smiling to himself, he settled down to observe the team.

Kensi made it into work on time this morning which was shocking but she wanted to be there before Callen so she could watch her pranks take place. She was surprised to find she was the first to enter the OPS bullpen but she had lots of paperwork to do so she settled down and got to work, hoping that no one would question her earliness to deeply. Sam was the next in and he almost did a double take when he noticed Kensi sat at her desk hard at work.

"You ok Kensi?" Sam asked "You're never in early."

"Just had too much paperwork to do", she replied "And it all has to be finished today so I thought I would get in early to get it done. You know how much Hetty hates late paperwork."

Wincing at the thought of Hetty questioning them over late paperwork Sam relied "Yeah, I better get mine done as well."

The two continued to work in quiet, barely noticing the arrival of Nate who situated himself in his favourite armchair to read his favourite comic. All three however noticed Deeks' noisy arrival as he came in whistling to himself and loudly greeted them with a "Morning".

"Deeks do you have to be so loud, we're trying to work here", Sam complained as Deeks dropped his bag on his desk with a thump, making Sam's desk shake as well.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Deeks questioned Sam "And more importantly what is Kensi doing here so early working?"

"I am here you know", was Kensi's distracted reply, attempting to keep up the appearance that she had too much work to do.

"Well are you going to answer my questions then, Fern", Deeks taunted.

"No", came the annoyed reply from Kensi "And don't call me Fern."

"Don't tease her", Sam warned Deeks "She's not in a very good mood this morning and she has loads of paperwork to finish off as do you which I would suggest you get on with. Hetty wants it all finished today."

Deeks sat down, annoyed that he didn't get an answer and at the amount of paperwork, that had built up without him realising, that he had to finish. A little while after they were joined by Callen who sat down and observed them. Kensi was annoyed that he didn't seem to be opening any of his drawers but didn't want to say anything in case he guessed it was her who had done this. Luckily Sam saved her without knowing. Sam was fed up of G watching them and not having any work to do so he said "Don't you have some paperwork to be doing. The personal and finance papers have to be done today you know."

Realising he had a couple of forms to fill out, Callen opened the middle drawer and opened it. To his surprise once he opened it something inside exploded and covered him in water. Callen's mouth hung open as he stared into the drawer, seeing the remnants of a balloon inside. Deeks was holding his stomach laughing at Callen's shocked face and water soaked clothes. Kensi and Sam were snickering and giggling to themselves, trying to hold in their laughter in case Callen got angry at them. Nate looked up from his comic and smiled slightly at the sight in front of him but seeing the appearance of Hetty decided it was best to keep his head down and in his book.

"I see you decided to take a shower Mr Callen", Hetty said, appearing behind Callen much to his shock, "But if you could refrain from showering at your desk during work hours it would be appreciated." With that she disappeared off again leaving a gaping Callen and an amused Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Nate. Eric took this moment to appear and whistle.

Taking in the appearance of his friend and snickering, Eric said "Sorry to disrupt you shower Callen but we have a case." Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Nate hurried towards the stairs leaving a embarrassed, wet Callen behind them to clean up.

They were joined in the tech room by a dry Callen a little while later and Eric began his briefing. The team split up to go out and follow leads and it wouldn't be until later that the rest of the effects of Kensi's meddling would be seen.

_Later that day... _

The case had been a simple on and they had the guy who did it in custody with a confession. Unfortunately this gave them more paperwork to do so the team plus Nate and Eric could be found in the bullpen, most working. Callen was still annoyed and humiliated but hadn't managed to find out who had pranked him to his annoyance. Thinking it was a one off thing he opened the top drawer in his desk only to have something jump out at him. Jumping up and drawing his gun to point at the unknown object, he looked to see a toy snake lying inside the drawer, spring loose from having been used. Pulling the offending item out of the drawer he tossed it into one of the chairs and sat down, trying to ignore that laughter rippling around the bullpen. Looking at his teammates he saw them all trying to hold their laughter in, some less successful than others (Deeks) but still couldn't figure out who was behind the pranks and why he would be the target of them. Annoyed he cautiously opened the bottom drawer, relieved when nothing jumped out at him or exploded, and decided that he needed a cup of coffee. Stomping off towards the sink with his coffee granules in hand, the ones provided were disgusting, he could hear the others congratulating Deeks and Deeks' adamant denial that it wasn't him. Sitting back down with his cup of coffee he glared at the others, looking for signs of victory that could suggest that they were behind the pranks but there were none. He didn't expect any mind you as they were trained to keep their emotions under wraps.

Kensi had found the pranks very satisfying and amusing and to her relief it was Deeks who appeared to be getting the blame. She could sense Callen's annoyance that he couldn't figure out who was behind the pranks. She was just waiting for the moment that he lifted the coffee cup to his lips and …

Splat! Coffee was splattered onto the floor as Callen spat out his mouthful of coffee. "That is disgusting!" he exclaimed to the shocked and amused agents.

"Well you made it so don't blame us", Sam retorted, amused at the sight of G getting pranked without him being able to figure out who was behind it. Angry, Callen stormed out of the bullpen, the others laughter ringing in his ears.


End file.
